In one of our animal models of mammary adenocarcinoma, we have fused a tumor line with three separate parents of very different types. We anticipated that the type of parent would influence how effective the hybrid cells were in their immunogenicity. To our surprise, we have found that all three sets of fusions produce hybrids that are effective and, in fact, appear to be equally effective. In beginning to introduce this concept of treatment into the clinic, we have been able to make human hybrid tumor cells and use them in a treatment protocol for nine patients. These patients cancer types include renal carcinoma, melanoma, and colon cancer. A series of skin tests is conducted in these patients using the patient's tumor cells and a second line in culture, which was used for fusion with the patient's tumor cells, and a series of skin tests with the hybrid tumor cells themselves. A portion of these patients have been able to convert their skin tests with autologous tumor cells from negative to positive. This part of the project is under analysis. (IT)